I Give You My Love For Christmas
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto's biological father finds him and they start to bond. He's supposed to spend Christmas with him. Something that had been a tradition between Sasuke and him. Now he's to be alone of Christmas, but will Naruto actually stay away. NaruSasu. I own nothing.


**I Give You My Love for Christmas**

Sasuke's laying on his couch alone on Christmas, sulking over not having his blonde friend with him. Usually on Christmas Sasuke would spend it with Naruto because neither of them had it to spend with anyone else. Naruto's an orphan and hadn't any parents fostered, adopted, or otherwise. Sasuke lost his when he was seven in a car accident so they traditionally spent it together.

This time it's different though because Naruto's biological father found him and even though they practically looked like identical twins except for their age and Naruto's whisker marks, Naruto hadn't accepted it until they tested it and it came back positive. Sasuke isn't mad at him for not spending it with him, he understands how important this is, he just wished he was here so he wouldn't be alone.

He sighed moodily and grabbed his remote intending to turn on the TV in hopes that it would distract him when his front door banged open. He jumped off the couch in surprise, about ready to have a heart attack. Sasuke calmed down but couldn't get over his surprise because there was only one person who would barge into his house like that.

"Hey Sasuke I'm ba~ack!" Naruto called loud and clear.

Sasuke was still too shocked to reply as he sunk back to his couch trying to process what was happening. A few minutes later Naruto skipped into the living room grinning holding a wrapped present in his hand. He came and sat down next to Sasuke placing the present on his lap while also saying, "Merry Christmas!"

Sasuke stared down at the wrapped present as if not believing any of this to be real. It didn't take long for Naruto to pick up on this and he started laughing when he did. Sasuke looked over at him confused and waited for Naruto to explain because some irrational part of him thought if he said something this would all end.

"You didn't honestly believe I would leave you to spend Christmas alone, did you?" Naruto asked grinning.

"You said you were going to see your dad." Sasuke stated in way of explanation.

"I also asked you to come with me." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and I told you no," Sasuke said getting annoyed, "and told you to spend it with him!"

"Yes, and if you'd been listening to me when I finally agreed to that you would have heard me say I'd come see you after I spent some time with Dad." Naruto explained with an eye roll.

Sasuke didn't say anything after that. It was true he had stopped listening to Naruto after he had said yes because for all his arguing he hadn't really wanted him to go. Sasuke was staring down at his present without really seeing it. He blinked a few times in quick succession to stop the tears from coming. He could feel his chest swell, his throat constrict, he's just really happy Naruto is here.

Naruto's smile softened when he noticed what Sasuke's trying to do. He reached out and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled against Naruto. He slipped his arms around his waist loosely, and placed his head on the blonde's shoulder and closed his eyes with a relieved sigh.

After a few minutes when Naruto's sure Sasuke's calmed down he reaches a hand down and flicks the present saying, "How about opening your present now, hm?" Sasuke smirked knowing Naruto was eager for his reaction though he couldn't say that now that his mind is on the present he's not eager to find out what it is.

He picked up the small rectangular box covered in wrapping paper becoming increasingly curious to what it is at its feather-like weight. He peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box to find plane tickets. Sasuke blinked in surprise, why would Naruto get him plane tickets? He would have had to make sure he would have those days off and why was it scheduled a day before… oh no.

~Flashback~

"Hey, hey Sasuke I hear there's a concert happening sometime after Christmas for that band you're so in love with," Naruto commented casually, "Have you gotten the tickets yet?"

"Why do you presume I'm going? I don't go to _all_ of their concerts." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said that's a load of crap. Sasuke sighed, so maybe he went to most of their concerts, that wasn't all of them. Sasuke started a mental list of reasons to prove that he indeed did not go to all there concerts. Unfortunately he didn't get to use them because Naruto was more interested in the current concert then the amount he went to at large.

"Right, of course you don't," Naruto said, "So, I guess that means you don't have them huh? You usually get them right away though 'cause they always get sold out real quick right?"

"Yeah, I can't go this time though." Sasuke said dejectedly.

"You _can't _go?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, with Christmas in a few months there's no way I can afford a concert ticket _and_ a plane ticket while also getting everyone their presents and even if by some odd chance I did the tickets would be sold out by the time I got everyone's presents." Sasuke sighed.

"Aw, now you're making me feel bad," Naruto said, "How about I buy you a ticket and you—

"No." Sasuke said immediately.

"—can buy the plane ticket…" Naruto finished, "Eh, but why, it could just be your Christmas present then!"

"No." Sasuke said again, punctuating it this time with a glare.

"But _why_?" Naruto demanded.

"Like I'd actually ever encourage you to spend that much money on me." Sasuke snorted.

"So, basically, you have no reason." Naruto stated.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "That _is_ a reason and anyway they're probably all sold out already, it's been over a week already."

"Oh…" Naruto hung his head in defeat.

Sasuke just sighed shaking his head in exasperation.

~End Flashback~

"Naruto… you didn't," Sasuke said slowly, "Tell me you didn't."

"I did." Naruto said with a grin.

"I told you not to!" Sasuke yelled glaring at him.

"When do I ever listen to you?" Naruto snorted.

"They were already sold out when you asked me, how the hell did you get your hands on them!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh that, I already got them when I asked you," Naruto shrugged, "I was only making sure you didn't have them yet when I asked and I knew they had to be sold out when I asked or you'd be suspicious, find them, find a way to get my money back and thrust it back at me and it would have all been ruined. Besides, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise otherwise."

"Where are they?" Sasuke growled.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know as soon as I give them to you, you'll just go and sell them." Naruto snorted, "So want to know where the seats are?"

"No." Sasuke said because he really didn't want to know since he knew when Naruto went all out he went _all out_.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." Naruto grinned, "They're front and center and—

"_What_?"

"—they're also back stage passes."

"Ugh, _Naruto_." Sasuke groaned.

He looked ready to either kill Naruto or start crying. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if both happened. He waited to either defend himself or well react to whatever Sasuke's reaction is.

When Sasuke tackled Naruto around the middle making him fall on his back he brought his arms up to defend himself until he realised he had nothing to defend himself from. Sasuke has his face buried in Naruto's stomach with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You're an idiot, a way too considerate idiot." Sasuke choked out in a mumble.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair for a bit, humming a lullaby Sasuke used to ask him to sing when he was scared or upset when they had been younger. Sasuke's death grip on Naruto released and he nuzzled his stomach calming down to the familiar tune. Naruto then moved his hands under Sasuke's arms and tugged gently, urging him forward. Sasuke didn't resist, he crawled up burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck cuddling with him.

"Sing for me?" Sasuke whispered feeling for some reason like he needed to hear that lullaby sung to him by Naruto. And so Naruto did, singing it for him until Sasuke fell asleep. Naruto smiled at Sasuke when he felt the rhythmic breathing coming from him indicating he was asleep and continued to stroke Sasuke's hair.

Glancing over at the Christmas tree Sasuke put up he spotted a present under it, his present. He chuckled lightly, he'd forgotten about that. That's fine though, Naruto doesn't care, he knew that present wouldn't fill him with the happiness and contentment that having Sasuke wrapped securely in his arms brought him and of course there was the bonus of Sasuke's happiness over the present he got him.

His present could wait, he'd much rather stay where he is cuddling with Sasuke.

Naruto opened his present and after blinking in surprise he started to laugh and laugh and laugh. Sasuke demanded to know what's so funny. When Naruto looked over he noticed how upset Sasuke looked and immediately felt guilty but it was just so funny seeing as how Sasuke had reacted to his present.

"It's just, this is exactly what I got you except for a different band," Naruto said, "and you having been so pissed about it and all, I just found that funny is all."

Sasuke scoffed, "Your present cost more than double what mine cost."

"…So even though you knew you couldn't go to the concert you looked up the prices to everything anyway." Naruto stated knowing Sasuke well enough to know that's what he said meant.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted looking away.

"Huh, I always knew you were a self-suffering bastard." Naruto commented amusedly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto which went ignored by him.

"Hey, so you're gonna come right?" Naruto asked, "I don't actually have to convince you to tag along do I?"

"I'm not going." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh yes you are."

"I don't even like the band."

"That's a load of crap. I know for a fact it's your second favourite band!"

"Whatever, I'm still not going."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to." Sasuke said.

"How about we agree not to lie to each other Sasuke." Naruto said.

"…Hn, I'm not going Naruto." Sasuke said.

"W-H-Y, spells _why_?" Naruto asked.

"Che, the tickets for one person cost more than the ones I got you," Sasuke scowled, "it's not—

Naruto gave an exasperated sound and tackled Sasuke on the couch pinning him down.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing! Get off me!" Sasuke growled starting to struggle.

"No, now listen here." Naruto said firmly, "It doesn't matter how much you or me spent, it doesn't matter that I spent more because we both know that you would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed. You would have spent just as much as me and _that's_ what counts. So, who cares how much more or less one of us paid? Neither of us were concerning ourselves with the prices when we got the gifts right?"

Sasuke nodded having stopped his struggling.

"Right, so it doesn't matter." Naruto released Sasuke's hands and leaned back so he was pretty much sitting in Sasuke's lap, "Now, I'm taking you with me okay?"

Sasuke nodded his face red because of their positions. Naruto blinked in confusion to the redness of Sasuke's face and looking down at them grinned making an "oh!" sound. He looked back at Sasuke whose face has gone even redder if that's possible.

"Is this position to _suggestive_ for you?" Naruto smirked evilly, "Though I don't see how me having you pinned to the couch, holding your hands above your head could not be. I can think of _plenty_ of different scenarios for that one."

Sasuke gulped as his face got redder still and jerked backward so as to get out from under Naruto but that didn't work out as he had been hoping. No, he didn't get out, he ended up jerking his pelvis into Naruto's. Both of them gasped and tensed at the friction. Sasuke whimpered as he threw an arm over his eyes having no desire to resist and risk doing that again.

Naruto understood what happened just as much as Sasuke did. Naruto had only been joking and teasing but Sasuke's messy escape attempt gone wrong meant he had panicked. He knew that meant Sasuke has feelings or at least an attraction to him. He's fine with either one, what with how he himself has feelings for Sasuke. He knew he couldn't just go out and say that though, Sasuke wouldn't take that well and would likely doubt the truth in it so he went about it another way.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said softly while gently grabbing the arm Sasuke has thrown over his eyes.

Sasuke tensed at the contact. Naruto bit his lip while also shuffling off Sasuke's lap knowing it would be inconsiderate for him to stay there after what has just happened. He released his arm from his grip, Sasuke obviously didn't want to remove it, and settled down beside him. Naruto slipped an arm around his waist while using the other one to caress his face. Sasuke tensed up again and remained still as stone safe for breathing.

"Sasuke, it's okay." Naruto whispered, "Everything's alright. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Sasuke made some kind of choked sound at the last part and it didn't take long for Naruto to coax him to curl into his arms. He quickly turned into his arms and buried his face in Naruto's chest as sobs broke loose. All he has to do is pay attention to what Naruto writes on his back to know what he wants to say but doesn't want Sasuke to twist into more teasing or anything. He trusts Naruto though, he would believe him if he said it, but this is probably why; because he always does things with him with care, always wanting to make sure it doesn't go wrong. If Naruto spoke those three words he writes he would believe him, if he said "I love you" he wouldn't doubt him.

Slowly, Sasuke calmed down staying snug in Naruto's arms. After a while Naruto mumbled his name wanting him to look up so he did. His breath hitched at the adoration and love swimming in those beautiful blue eyes of his. Naruto smiled at him and asked, "You're okay now, right?" Only then did Sasuke notice the well masked concern that he could only just catch and only for a few moments at a time because he's looking specifically for it this time.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sasuke smiled back allowing his own love to shine through.

Naruto's eyes lit up more, easily pinpointing the emotion there and Sasuke couldn't find any more traces of sadness or concern which Sasuke took as a good thing. All thoughts of Naruto being worried or upset slipped from his mind when Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him though. Sasuke's eyes widened and then just as quickly slid shut as he kissed back slipping his arms up around Naruto's neck and into blonde locks. Naruto slid his tongue along Sasuke's lower lip asking for entrance. Sasuke quickly obliged. Naruto's tongue plunged into Sasuke's mouth instantly locking with Sasuke's, caressing it. Sasuke groaned into the kiss. He gave Naruto no competition in taking dominance over the kiss.

When Naruto pulled back he ducked his head down and sucks a hickey onto Sasuke's neck. Then he trails kisses down his neck to his shoulder where he sucks another hickey on him as his hands roam over his chest and stomach. Sasuke's moaning every time hands passed over his nipples hidden beneath the shirt he wore.

Naruto heatedly kisses Sasuke, nibbling his lower lip and plundering the cavern inside when Sasuke gasps. Naruto's hands slide up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke doing the same with Naruto, his hands running up along Naruto's back. Shirts are soon discarded, hands roaming everywhere over pale and tan flesh. Naruto's hand slips down and cups Sasuke's growing hard-on through his pants. He kneads the sensitive member resulting in Sasuke digging his fingers in Naruto's back as he rakes them down moaning out, "Naruto."

When he hears his name leave Sasuke's lips in a breathless moan he shivers responding in kind by saying, "Sasuke," in a breathless whisper by his ear. His hands work on undoing Sasuke's pants, taking them and his boxes down past his knees, Sasuke kicking them off from there as Naruto discards of his as well.

Naruto leaned over and licked around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth, his hand pinching and teasing his other nipple. His free hand started pumping Sasuke languidly. Sasuke moans while his hands grip the sheets. Naruto continues to tease a nipple as he kisses down his chest and stomach to his waistline where he pauses.

Allowing a smirk to spread across his features for a moment he dips down below Sasuke's penis to his balls which he sucks on as he continues to stroke his cock. Sasuke attempts to buck upward at his point but is stopped by Naruto's hand holding down his hips. Then with only a quick lick across the tip of Sasuke's cock as warning he engulfs it whole.

Sasuke's bucks become more erratic and his moans more erotic. Naruto sucked slowly, tortuously to the point where Sasuke is begging for more. One of Sasuke's hands has moved to tangle in his hair. Naruto slowly picks up the pace of the blow job until Sasuke is on the verge of coming and then stops and pulls away resulting in a growl of anger and frustration from Sasuke.

Naruto grinned and leaned over Sasuke and nibbled on his ear before whispering huskily, "Bed, now." Sasuke shivered with sudden anticipation. Naruto's hands slide around his waist. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and his legs around his waist. Sasuke nibbled and sucked on Naruto's neck while he was carried to his room.

After being dumped on his bed Sasuke gets asked if he has any lube. He indicates the first drawer of the bedside table. Naruto quickly retrieves it and coats three fingers in it before locking eyes with Sasuke waiting for his approval of this, making sure he's ready. Sasuke nodded to him and held his legs to his chest with his hands so that Naruto would have access to his entrance.

Even in his lust driven state Naruto recognized the huge amount of trust Sasuke must have for him to give up his control and put himself into this vulnerable state. Naruto felt his heart clench with emotions even as he leaned over Sasuke locking lips with him in a passionate kiss as he inserted a finger. Sasuke didn't seem to even notice it. He started to move it around, stretching Sasuke as one by one he inserted the other two when he deemed Sasuke stretched enough for them.

Then he carefully moved his fingers around, trying to cause as little discomfort as possible as he looked for that spot in Sasuke that would bring him pleasure. When he found it Sasuke dug his fingers painfully into his thighs as he moaned loudly. Naruto was immediately told to do that again. Naruto did so continuing to prepare him until he was sure he was prepared.

He grabbed the lube again and poured it on his cock before positioning himself in front of Sasuke's entrance and pushing in a little. As soon as Sasuke hissed he forced his body to stop, his desire screaming at him not to, but he continued to hold back for Sasuke.

Sasuke had released his thighs, locking his legs around Naruto's waist instead and clutching onto Naruto's shoulders as he forced himself to relax. It was easier to do with Naruto lavishing him with affectionate kisses over shoulders, neck, face, mouth and with the caresses all over his body.

When Sasuke gave the go ahead Naruto pushed in more and after a number of pauses for Sasuke's adjustment he was finally all the way in. He let out a relieved sigh, he couldn't say it was fun to deny his hormonal desires.

Sasuke knowing full well that Naruto had been restraining himself gave him a quick squeeze to the shoulder to show that he was grateful for that and felt Naruto relax a bit against him. He kissed Sasuke's neck tenderly in response. He was given a nod after that and he slowly pushed out before thrusting back in. He kept changing his angles until he hit Sasuke's sweet spot making him shout out. He continued to hit the spot over and over going faster and harder whenever Sasuke commanded him to.

They were both moaning loudly as they progressed on. Sasuke's hands raked down Naruto's back and shoulders. Naruto sucked all over his neck and shoulders in between moans. Heated kisses were exchanged at random intervals. As they were reaching their climax Naruto brought his hand up and started pumping Sasuke in time with his thrusts. He came screaming Naruto's name, Naruto coming soon after Sasuke's name leaving his lips.

Naruto then collapsed on Sasuke as they both breathed heavily. After Naruto managed to catch enough of his breath back he got off Sasuke and flopped down beside him on his back. They laid there staring at the ceiling as they caught the rest of their breath. Naruto reached out and interlaced their fingers with a smile. The action easily brought one to Sasuke's too.

"By the way, I told Dad I was bringing you to meet him tomorrow so he would know my best friend ever," Naruto grinned, "but I suppose I'll be giving him a shock when he finds out it's now best friend and lover."

Sasuke smiled at him for the lover part but said, "Why would you make plans for me when you don't even know if I'd want to go or not?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's not like you would have plans with anyone but me, I mean we've spent just as many Boxing Days together as we have Christmases." Naruto said.

"I don't care if I know your dad or not." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Well, ouch, sorry for wanting you to meet him." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke internally winced, it was just like him to upset and disappoint Naruto over something he was obviously excited about never mind the fact they just had sex. Here Naruto had just found out about his dad and got to have a parent in his life which would obviously be a big deal for him and he was belittling it. He of all people knew how much this meant to him and he was being an unsupportive git. He was just eager to include Sasuke in his happiness as he always was and Sasuke just had to go and ruin it.

He closed his eyes feeling horrible and rolled over snuggling with Naruto and Naruto never being one to disappoint wrapped his arms instantly around him only making him feel worse. He told Naruto he was sorry and that he'd go see his dad with him tomorrow.

Naruto kisses the top of his head while saying it's fine in the resigned way of his when disappointed. "Naruto…" He began but was cut off by Naruto's soothing shushing noise and the kiss to the head again as he said he knows. Sasuke pushed himself up out of Naruto's arms as he said he didn't as he tried to blink back the tears.

Naruto naturally clicked into worry-mode, a trait he'd acquired from his old teacher Iruka, and sat up knowing that Sasuke was very upset. "Okay, tell me then." Naruto said soothingly as he reached for Sasuke, gently tugging him back into his arms. Sasuke didn't resist being brought back into his arms and settled down in his lap taking deep breaths to try and calm himself before explaining.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really am." Sasuke said, "I wasn't thinking when I was talking. I know how important this is to you. I know how big of a deal it is for you to have someone you can call 'dad' and how you had it more rough than me."—Naruto looked like he wanted to say something at that but kept his mouth shut and let Sasuke continue—"You just want me to be a part of it but I wasn't thinking of that when I was talking. I always want to be a part of the things that make you happy, just like I would want you to come to me if you ever needed help."

"I always do, Sasuke." Naruto said softly, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's.

"I know." Sasuke said quietly.

"I understand," Naruto said giving Sasuke a gentle kiss, "but Sasuke you know I've never needed parents. Not now, not then, not ever. I already have what I need. You do know that don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, all I've ever needed is you." Naruto said with a gentle smile, "Sure, I want to meet my dad, want to know him but that's just because he's my dad. I don't need him, I never did. I have you in my life and that will always be more than enough. Whenever something happened I always had you to turn to and you were there and that's all that matters. I'll talk to him about things and maybe even ask for advice but I'll always turn to you… I love you, Sasuke."

"Naruto… I love you too." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and nuzzling it as well.

"…Not to ruin the moment but," Naruto yawned, "I'm really tired, can we go to sleep now and continue the lovey dovey stuff in the morning."

"Yeah sure, I'm tired too." Sasuke chuckled, "If you wake me up in the morning though I'll kill you."

"Aw, no you wouldn't, you lo~ove me too much to do that." Naruto said, "I wouldn't put it past you to cut my dick off though so I'll be sure not to disturb you. Not that I can think of any reason I would want to wake you considering I enjoy watching you sleep."

"You watch me sleep? When did this happen?" Sasuke asked as they laid down, Sasuke with his head on Naruto's chest and he with an arm snaked around his waist.

"Hm… 6th grade I think." Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed making Naruto grin. Then saying good night to each other they went to sleep. And the next day? Let's just say Naruto's dad, Minato, had a few shocks throughout the day and may have been scarred for life.


End file.
